pursuit of the empire
by century99
Summary: the people speak of rights... of freedom... but what happens when a few do /altiar conner desmond ezio
1. Chapter 1

Movies » Star Wars » **pursuit of the empire**

Author: century99

1. Chapter 12. a new start

Rated: M - English - General/Sci-Fi - Reviews: 2 - Published: 01-29-13 - Updated: 02-09-13

id:8959313

**sup fellows it me and this time I'm more pumped than ever to start this off**

**disclaimer:I own no people in the assassins creed or star wars or any planets P. S characters I do own will be bold lettered when the come into the plot so don't worry I'm stealing no thunder.**

**also no flames please :-)**

**deep space onboard the research station** **gamma: **"Commander **starling**" was all the highly respected commander could here as the men in white broke free and killed all the security and crew on the station "no" as she heard more screaming to let them live as one of the white hooded man shot the remaining crew in the room with a stolen blaster from a storm troopers belt. As she got up from the floor she saw a blade extend out of the hand of one of them and saw the blade sink into the neck of the screaming woman "N- was the last sound she could make before her body hit the floor lifelessly. **starling ** gasped at the death around her even as an imperial officer she wasn't used to seeing the countless bodies of the crew just then the hooded man looked to her all she saw was an almost glow of yellow and orange as he stared at her walking slowly over to her then she saw her life pass by her eyes all the families she ruined and the training she endured for it at the she saw the great grand moff pick her out of all the male graduates for an apprentice no one else was so lucky and the best part was she was a woman the emperor hated women and aliens in the navy but as lucky as she was she was playing a dangerous game one slip up and she would die in an instant but it didn't matter to her she was the only woman to have top marks the only woman even if there was another she was probably way better than her.**( there is another woman her name is daala and she is in a top-secret station in the maw check one of the many books )** Just as she saw her life up to the point where she went wrong by opening the portal to another four dimensions and taking the men covered in white out of the portals but soon regretting the fourth one as he was armed to the teeth with an old styled ax an old bow and arrow but the worst was the hidden blade up his sleeve that killed so many of her crew. She soon was silenced by the hidden blade gliding into her neck silencing her forever never to be feared again.

CONNERS P.O.W.

This one was different from any of the others he had killed she was almost smiling when he killed her she looked like a high-ranking officer but Conner was sure she was looking at her life before she tried to capture him but he'd never get the chance to ask her. His thoughts were thrown out as he heard heard another scream he scowled at the noise than pulled his axe out and turned the corner expecting to clash head on into another person dressed in hard armor or another grey suit but this one was different from the rest as he saw the hooded figure bending over another white coat but saw the hidden blade retract to the mans sleeves."Are you an assassin or Templar?" "what do you think?" Asked the mystery man "judging by the assassins belt and symbol, assassin..." "Good your'e only another pawn in the officers plot " said the assassin "Woman,brown hair with a weird weapon on her side?" "You met her then good we are looking for her right now!" "wher-" "She's dead, taken by my blade" Conner said with a scowl "Well then with her out-of-the-way whats you're name my name is altiar ,ezio and Desmond are in what we think is the control area trying to figure out how to get back." "Altair?!...But you're so post to be dead!" Conner said with a look of pure amazement on his face."You are supposed to be dead for nearly 3000 years how?" "I'm not sure what you mean but I think that the weird woman who you killed was behind this" he said with an almost emotionless face. but just as soon as altiar finished his sentence he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and threw a knife at the movements lower section and was greatly calmed to hear a shriek pain and walked up to the shadowed area with his short blade out as conner grabbed out to the place of movement to take a white coated human out of his earlier hiding spot."Please don't kill me it wasn't my fault she forced us to take you, please" said the white coated man nearly crying to be left to live "you want to live" said conner saidwith an angered face that could make a snake shed its skin twice."Then tell us why did you bring us hear!?" Conner still holding the crying man tightened his grip making the man yelp in pain "Tell us now!" Altair said looking so angry Conner wouldn't get in his way for freedom of all his people."Tell us now!" the man nearly pissing himself soon started talking "th-th-the p-p-p-p-portals G-g-g-g-go through t-t-time its self**"** "that would explain a lot, but where are we and what year is it and why did you bring us here?" Said altiar standing by conner. For training purposes for the emperor's assassins t-t-to kill his enemies." Said the scared man "what enemies?" Asked conner but was nearly cut off by the man"his political enemies he's a politician almost the devil some may say he lies cheats he's evil but he'll kill us all if we didn't obey him." "you no longer have to fear him but to fear us" said altiar with a changed face from anger to determination. "Conner take our hostage to the control room take two rights then go through a door on your left it has the assassin symbol next to it" "And what shall you do?". "make sure there's no more armed guards" "as you wish...mentor". Said Conner as he walked the prisoner to the control room with a gun in hand just in case the prisoner tried to escape.

first person view emperor palpatine: the people speak and whisper of freedom of life of liberty but to what point will they take to achieve it we used power,fear death to make sure they didn't rebel yet they still rumor and openly rebel and speak out but are all ways taken out of the public eye then executed but yet more rebel and yet again what point will they take there "_freedom" to?_

third person the assassins four weeks before their arrival:"This is it sirs the planet and capital of the empire home of the emperor." "Thank you **Steven **your service has been invaluable to us teaching us how to use this tech and how to creat our own please join us on our crusade"."No I can't I must return home to my family". "Goodbye then...friend" "Goodbye mentor" said**Steven** as he walked away from the assassins forever."What shall we do next mentor."said ezio to altiar we blend in as he spotted two squads of guards walking towards ezio and Conner as they spotted them Altair and Desmond came upon the guards using hidden blades and killed all the guards before they could get to the other two assassins then disappeared but came up to ezios side along with Desmond."follow me I have an idea" said Desmond as they dragged the two squads of guards away into an alley.(intermission) Desmond walked out of the alley way with one of the dead guards armor on with ezio Conner and altiar with the armed only with the swords on their belts but the rest of their weapons in the bags on Conners and Desmond's backs other wise there was no way of stopping trouble if they ran into it but use the weapons the guards usually carried when they died. "I feel ridiculous could we please hurry I won't out of this armor" "silence!" said altiar with a hiss "Do you want to be caught and killed if we get caught now we'd have to dig through our bags to get our weapons but by the time we could get them out we'd be on the ground with blaster scorches on our selves." Point well taken mentor good now lets just get into position then we march to find a home that we can plan in peace."**(another horribly timed intermission what to kill me now don't you)** After about two hours of walking the small group of soon to be rebels. This place looks good every one check your pockets how much money does every one have said altiar "obviously not enough for this place" Desmond only smirked then said I got an idea ezio come with me and act like we mean business" said Desmond behind a guards helmet that smelled like it needed to be washed a couple of times, but it was a sacrifice they all had to make for the cause. Desmond and ezio walked into the building that was actually very nice then walked up to the doorman Desmond was the one to speak but by the look of the mans face he was scared of the storm trooper. "door man my squad and I would like two rooms now will you give them to us or will we be making an arrest for crimes against the empire." "no need to threaten just ask we'll give you what ever room you and your squads want." said the door man with a fake smile plastered onto his face. "Good we want the most private rooms you have away from every every other guest or else" "remember no need to threaten sir we'll do what ever you want just for the empire sir" Good take us to our rooms when the rest of my squad shows up soldier go get the squad out side." "yes sir" said ezio with a brisk ezio walked out to the rest of the disguised assassins out side he saw a horrible sight the others where gone but saw a blaster on the ground and was about to tell Desmond but decided against it as he saw his fellows coming out of another alley way with blood stains on their armor "why'd you go down there?" "another squad showed up and started questioning us so we said we where waiting for back up and told them where the problem was and killed them before they could question us any further." "now back to the situation do we have rooms?" asked Conner impatiently. "Yes, we have two rooms to share thanks to Desmonds work."Then ezio followed by altiar and Conner."Aaahhh you must be the rest of the squad your squad leader was showed to his room and I will show you to yours" said the door man to the imposters.

When they got to their rooms and got settled they moved to the task at hand in Desmonds and Conners room and started on their plans to over throw the emperor all you could hear was a jumble of words as the four assassins discussed the plan until the plan either failed or came to a stop of realization that there was no way in heaven the plan would they agreed that the best way to rebel and over throw would be to turn the people against and to do that they would have to get risky with their lives by either committing the unthinkable burn a fire on the steps of the former senate building and in front of the imperial palace the most heavily guarded building on the , then it's settled we burn a fire at 3:30 in the afternoon in front of the biggest group of people we can yes then show our symbol and kill a few more guards in front of them and hope they riot then we help them at all cost to secure weapons if they rebel but if they don't we have the armor just in case and when the guards get near us we start running too and act like we just got shoved and that it was just a civilian running away from something deal...DEAL then they broke apart while two where cleaning the armors they planned to wear if the plan went wrong while the other two went out to scout the areas before they did their plan to make sure they could handle the fight and get away with it.

Today was the day was all that any of them could think as they woke up from the previous nights planning and cleaning along with scouting out the palace and the senates building the senates building was a lot less guarded than the that was to be expected and the guards at the palace where more lazy and off task than the ones at the senate building "this might go off with a smooth start" said altiar as he came back from the cafe at the bottom of the hotel and thanks to the storm trooper armor he got every thing for free again thanks to the harsh punishments of the empire but that was going to stop some day and today was the day it all hopefully yet again they might fail the first few tries but what doesn't kill you makes you the four assassins got ready for the job they put their hoods on along with their weapons and the storm trooper armor in a bag they walked out of the hotel and would have to walk for four blacks before they got to their demonstration fully they got there without a problem and soon walked up to the palace grounds jumped the fence and killed two guards before they could sound an alarm to the other guards. then dragged the guards bodies out to the front yard while people just looked in pure shock then Conner opened the gates protecting the front yard and lit the guard house on fire the altiar did the same with the dead guards bodies and yelled freedom to the people and started lighting torches and throwing them at the windows shattering the window and lighting a part of the palace on fire then walked out to the gate and started his speech."People of corasaunt please listen and join us in our crusade to gain back our planet from the evil emperor palpatine" then heard two guards run out and at him from the palace and turned with his sword barred and sliced the first guards head clean of then jabbed the end of the sword into the other guards stomach and pulled it out with the guards fallen Desmond dragged another torch and body over to the growing pile of burning guards bodies while altiar continued "now do you see that the empire is evil" as the crowd started cheering for the assassins work "only as a united nation and planet can we truly be free of the empire on coarasaunt and in the galaxy...we must kill the guards and soldiers that stand by his side they've been brain washed to the point of almost no return they take our women,men,children and money but we get nothing in return but more taxes and more oppression please join us as Desmond started cheering and handing out guns of the guards to the people all of them started cheering and jeering at the palace but the worse was soon to come as more guards ran out but only to be stopped by the people as they charged forwards and shot the Conners view on the destroyed gate house he could see where the palace guards bodies where and what the crowd was doing as the stabbed and lit them on fire and he could hear the guards screams for mercy but they fell on deaf ears as the crowd raged on. more and more people soon gathered while the assassins stood on the destroyed gate house ruins and watched as the crowd threw their torches at the windows and charged into the palace and the guards body count went A wall as the crowd went through the palace roaring at any one standing in their way in a sense it was total chaos. "Our work here is done as they walked way to their next target all but one,Conner stood on the ruins of the gate house still to help the people if need be and over see the destruction and was glad he worked for the light as he saw guards bodies flying out of the windows with more gun fire erupting through out the palace.

#####

the three remaining assassins stood out side of the senate building building a pile of all the imperial bodies they just collected and set fire to them but this time Desmond stood and gave the speech while ezio stood look out and the same thing happened again as the last time and soon the building was under siege as the people stormed its hall with blaster fire ans pointed gate pieces that everyone still didn't understand how and where they got them from due to the lack of metal fencing they never saw they helped the people on the commandos in the building but as Desmond finished off the last guard any one could find ezio stayed and watched the carnage as altiar and Desmond walked the streets surprised to see mobs of people with torches and blasters as they got closer to what the people where yelling at they saw it was an imperial mobile command station but this time all altiar and Desmond had to do was start throwing things at the soldiers and all hell broke loose when he threw a molotov cocktail at the mobile command and the people didn't kill the what they did was tar and feather them naked and on camera as the soldiers ran away screaming and howling in pain the crowd chased after them and to the armory where Desmond and altiar climbed the building and opened the doors from the inside and watched as the people tried the weapons out on some captured yet again the planet had a surprise that no one would've expected as a different type of soldier had appeared with a staff with both ends crackling like some form of electricity but no one wanted to test that people looking like they just saw the devil himself began to run from the palace but soon stopped to see a fight ensuing as altiar pulled his sword out of one of the troopers backs and heard a blaster shot that came from none other than Desmond standing on top of one the troopers and yelled "FOR FREEDOM!".The people started to shoot at the new troopers and where nearly on top of the troopers but as soon as one of the people got close enough a staff came flying out at one of them and hit the woman effectively making her curl up into a ball of only thing that happened after that was people started to rush the troops and nearly tore one soldiers arm off in the stampede.

As the remaining assassins where walking back to the hotel they spotted storm troopers running at them as they readied their weapons they noticed a dark figure behind the soldiers "look at the shadow figure he seems to be the leader I'll take care of him!" said Desmond as he shot the squad of storm troopers that where running to arrest them and soon found another squad close behind him all he could do was fight so he brought out his k-bar knife with the blaster pistol he'd been carrying and stabbed the first troopers leg and shot the next in line in the face and grinned as he heard a death rattle from the soldier and jumped at the next soldier next to him and tackled him stabbed him in the neck and shot him four times in the leg to make sure he was dead if the trooper was a shot the next to and as they dropped like a rock tackled the next one and was surprised to see the dark figure he'd been trying to get to was right next to him in the blink of an eye as Desmond tried to get up and jump away from the dark figure he was caught off guard when a gloved fist shot out at him and grabbed him by the neck the dark figure then pulled Desmond close to his helmet and said"squirming is futile and will result in nothing but your own demise" Desmond was shocked by the deep robotic sounding voice and stop moving but that didn't stop altiar from trying to kill the dark figure and would've succeeded if it hadn't been for the dark armored squad of soldiers behind the dark figure that popped almost out of thin air as altiar tried to tackle the dark man and finish his terror the dark armored soldier pulled out a knife and cut altiars leg badly wich stopped him cold as he hit the ground "aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!" was all that was heard as altiar screamed in horrible pain as blood started t gush from his wound the black armored soldier had inflicted."Did you like my surprise for you...assassin... I call them shadow troopers they can camouflage them selves at will into any enviroment with their special raised his weapon but was stopped and restrained by a shadow trooper that appeared behind him "crap!"."arrest them" said the dark figure "yes lord Vader" said what appeared to be the commander "men set your blasters to stun, "yes sir said the rest of the soldiers in perfect raised his own weapon at the assassins and proceeded to aim and fire at the assassins.

Ezio woke up in a jail cell yawning and saying "theres no possible way they would've been captured in a day especially after they had such a great day of rebelling and caused more than two succesful riots and had struck down more than three major targets the command post that they had taken over had given them more than enough information to finish the fight should they have the right amount of people and luck was never really part of ezios skill set mainly just skill "pure skill" said ezio with a grin at his and Conner woke up to a different type of situation they woke up in chair like contraptions with their arms strapped down and a little spark of electricity here and there from a guard holding a Conner woke up the first thing he noticed was a dark looking figure with a helmet all of this soldier's uniform was pitch the dark figure spoke he sounded robotic and as deep as the Templar plot in america and england combined."Great" he thought as the dark figure continued to question him but when Conner didn't answer a couple of times he got a horrible shock from a baton a black armored storm trooper was holding."Where is the rebel base assassin and who hired you!?"."No one hired me I work only for freedom from the empire and that is all no more no less!" "then who did you attack the senate and the royal palace?" "We all saw what your "empire" did to all the people." "then explain why your weapons are so out dated and old how did you get these weapons..." "answer me now!" "NO!" said Conner as he spit at the dark figure's helmet."Wrong move... soldier!" "yes sir" as the Dark armored soldier stabbed the end of the electric baton into Conner's gut Conner let out a howl in pain as the electricity zapped through his entire system and Vader only stood there and watched as the rebel assassin was riveting in pain from the electricity and lightly chuckled to himself as the rebel yelped in pain."Soldier" "yes sir" and removed the stun baton and signaled the two other guards to release Conner as Darth Vader was done with Conners the shadow troopers released Conner Darth Vader walked over to what seemed to be the leader but when Darth Vader got there he was surprised to find altiar showing no emotion and surprised Darth Vader by having his mind blocked some how from the force but after a few tries to get in his mind Darth Vader asked the most honest and serious question he had asked almost for three years "assassin you surprise, me you some how you manage block lock your mind from me and showed no emotion at all not even fear..." Vader said with a hint of curiousness in his deep voice."No after a few days of living on coarascant you learn to show no fear for the big offices packed full of cowards that run at the slightest whiff of trouble they know they couldn't win if they got their whole planet against me.".

"you speak of freedom... and you fight for it you are no coward and apparently do not fear me as my men do?"."What do you say I release you... would you join me?" "work for me and the emperor would never know, I'd even give a few squads of shadow troopers and give you a whole cargo ship full of what do you say to that?" asked Darth Vader slightly enjoyed at the earlier comment from altiar."No I work for the light not for the dark." stated altiar still devoid of emotion on his face."Seargent" said Darth Vader to the shadow trooper that was holding the stun baton after the trooper stabbed the baton into altiars gut for a few seconds and stopped as Darth Vader signaled him to."Maybe a couple of days in our jail will change mind." "trooper bring these two to an empty cell and give them only half of the usual rations three days." "yes sir" the shadow trooper said briskly and went to grab the assassin on the floor while the other two held Conner they as the commander and his troops brought the assassins to their cell Darth Vader thought about how to break the mind of altiar and Conner the other two assassins in the other part of the jail where of no use but maybe pawns and possible imperial trainers for future assassins in the empire."Mi lord" said a storm trooper Vader being annoyed already by the assassins and now the storm trooper "what?" said Darth Vader with annoyance evident in his tone "We had a fight between a prisoner and a few guards it took quiet a few men at one to take the prisoner down and broke free grabbed a blaster and killed seven more but a stun shot from a guard tower sniper brought the man down shall we bring him in?" "no twenty lashes" "yes mi lord" and walked out to do his commanders bidding."Now what'll happen a riot and the new prisoners break free." Vader said sarcastically.

* * *

**how am I doing please review all are excepted**


	2. a new start

**hey I'm back and ready to get started on a new chapter as you can tell.**

**Disclaimer:I own none of the characters or worlds of star wars or assassins creed the people that are my creations i will put their names in bold like last time.**

**As** **we left off vader captured the assassins and tortured altiar and conner in vain please excuse my spelling Im not always perfect.**

* * *

It had been three days since our capture and we had been tortured but as far as I know none of my fellow assassins have given any information to the dark man that after listening to guards talk had been I. as darth was sitting in his bunk with a random bunk mate that kept blabbing about how he was a gangster and that he was the toughest in the prison and how he'd take on any one on head on even if they had a shank."Hey man ya gonna be sittin there all day man c'mon man"."Shut up you fool" "Yo man nobody tells me what the heck to do and plus you can go jump off the edge of the prison cell block"."If you don't shut your mouth you'll never eat hard things again get it!".I told you man no evur tells me what to do or they all get beat the crap out of them".Altiar stood up still showing no sign of emotion and looked at his bunk mate "yo No one tells me what to do!"said altiars bunk mate as he swung at altiar missing him completely and got knocked into the bed frame and almost cried as altiar punched him continuously and as altiar got off his bunkmate a guard ran in stunning altiar with the stun batons every one hates so altiar hit the bed he heard the guard using his radio and calling in for a medical team just in case the inmate was in trouble.

Conner woke up differently he woke up to the bustling of a cart that was speeding by awfully fast and he saw a couple of medics from the look of their equipment and all the stuff he got a glimpse of "looks like something bad happened over in one of the cells."said the man that had been watching conner ever since the imp officers threw him in the purely on instinct conner turned around like an orange-colored whirl with his fist in the air looking like h was going to punch the intruder but slipped his feet behind the mans leg and pulled the mans feet out from under then quickly put his knee on the mans throught and held his fist in the air to finish off the man should he try anything but the man only stared at conner with a small glint of surprise in his eye."Wow i've never seen some one move so fast with that deadly of accuracy and pin me well done!" "Who are you and what do you want?"said conner with his fist still poised over the mans neck."First off said the man my names coal and second off I want nothing but to get free of this death trap."said the man which conner just got the appearance of this man he had white skin and dirty blonde hair that was cut short and a medium build."Really?"conner asked with a curious look"yes I was arrested because I beat up an imperial officer and his squad with a few others but when one of them got off a message to call in reinforcements me and the group ran when the imps caught up to us in an alley way I held them off just long enough for my friends to escape but as you see I couldn't"as "**coal**" continued his story he told of the rebellion and how they got into the war and are simply alive to resist the empire and liberate systems and how they have some people that have some strange talent to tell the intentions of people and that they could track a man all around the planet with the talent but that some people think its fake".After **coal** told his story conner stepped up to the plate and told how he got into prison and how he got pulled through the portal and killed the crew on the space station and how he ran into his apparent ancestors and descendent but the part that chilled coal the most was how the imperial officer conner killed smiled at him when he silenced the story coal and coal responded to all the cell doors opened at the same time as the two freedom fighters exited their cell they begun their search for the rest of the remaining assassins and asked around if they saw one of them or heard of one of them at nearly the one and the half mark of their search they ran into one of the men around altiars cell looking at the carnage of the earlier scrape leaving the bed broken in the middle along with the cracked mirror and the bent bed frame looking more creepy then a skeleton hand reaching for you in a grave yard at midnight."What happened here?"conner asked with a sense of pur amazement in his voice and on his face as he continued to stare at the carnage."A dangerouse man is what happened here"said the inmate "what do you mean?" "some new prisoner got thrown into the same cell as the top dog and I guess the new innie got angry and took venus down from what I heard in the cell next door was a nasty beat down I saw the medics carrying away venus in such a bad condition that he was bleeding from his ears and his leg even though theres no shank or any thing sharp enough"."Could you detail the man that was in this cell?" "sure said the inmate who was now looking at conner and coal with a shocked look on his face from the carnage inside.

after a fifteen minute description conner left with coal in hot pursuit."What do we do now conner?" "wait"said conner with an almost angry stare just as he was about to speak he got pushed by turning around to tell the man to watch out but froze as he saw it was desmond and ezio."Conner good to see you alive we thought for sure you where dead!" "I'm in perfect health but have either of you seen altiar?"asked conner but again just as ezio was going to speak coal saw a man that fit the description of the missing assassin up on the the second floor being escorted by a squad of riot troopers."Is that him" asked coal poking conner and pointing at the escort."Yes!" said ezio and desmond in perfect synchronization and the group ran up the stairs and started trailing the patrol until they stopped at the cell that the guards through altiar into but didn't bother to lock the cell or even close the door almost as if on cue he got up and and walked up to the area where his group of assassins that had followed the group of guards to the cell they threw him altiar walked up to the group of five he noticed the fifth person and asked"who is this?" and conner replied with a brisk history of coal and his name along with how he got caught and put into the the history altiar looked **coal** up and down and asked a few questions like what he fought for and if he would want to be put on the trial run for becoming an assassin and a possible asset and freedom fighter while they where on the planet.

After about five weeks of gaining more assets and planning the escape plan was almost complete all exectp how they where going to get every resistance fighter that they gained out but by having to completely take over the whole prison then they'd have to find out where in the galaxy they where but by the other prisoners they located themselves on the planet **chackeara (my creation of coarse)**


End file.
